


Realisation

by goblin



Category: Askewniverse
Genre: Denial, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-06
Updated: 2002-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men are kissing on the front of "Guitar" magazine. Jay is having an epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Jay and Silent Bob are owned by Kevin Smith, Miramax and View Askew. I don't know who owns "Guitar" magazine or The Red Hot Chili Peppers, but it sure as hell isn't me.
> 
> NOTES: Late one night I found myself staring, confounded, at a picture of Dave Navarro and Flea of the Red Hot Chili Peppers kissing on the front of "Guitar" magazine. This is the result.

Jay doesn't know quite why he wandered into the newsagents. Maybe it was for porn, yeah, that must be it... He runs his fingertips over glossy images of semi-naked women with too-white teeth. He's distracted, though, by this coldness resting in the pit of his stomach like a block of ice. He's had it ever since he looked at Bob the wrong way this morning. He doesn't know what exactly _was_ the look he'd given Bob, but he knows it was wrong, wrong, wrong. 

Jay moves on to the movie magazines, then the music magazines. And there he stops, for he is looking at an image that makes the ice-block begin to melt and grow.

"Guitar" magazine. Two men are kissing on the front of "Guitar" magazine. And Jay thinks:

They're both _men_. They're kissing. And they're men. They're two men kissing. They're kissing, and both of them are men. Men. Kissing. Kissing. Men. 

Jay's brain goes on like this for quite some time. For some reason, he can't attach any kind of meaning to the image. Normally, he'd be sneering and laughing at them by now. But today, with this icy sea churning inside him, he can't process this. 

Abruptly, his language centre kicks in and he reads the words emblazoned in large red letters across the two men:

nothing's shocking

And below that, smaller and in white:

red hot chili peppers  
flea & dave navarro

And Jay's brain thinks: the Red Hot Chili Peppers aren't gay.  
And Jay's brain thinks: but they're naked from the waist up.  
And Jay's brain thinks: but that's not a real kiss.   
And Jay's brain thinks: the photo doesn't even show what's going on below the waist.  
And Jay's brain thinks: there isn't even any tongue.  
And Jay's brain thinks: one of them has his hand on the other's shoulder.  
And Jay's brain thinks: they're so not gay.  
And Jay's brain thinks: they could be bi.  
And Jay's brain thinks: they're just messing around.  
And Jay's brain thinks: what do they do when they're messing around and there's no one else there?  
And Jay's brain thinks: they're always shirtless anyway.  
And Jay's brain thinks: what would it feel like to do that?  
And Jay's brain thinks: there's a hand on your shoulder.

And Jay's reflexes make him whirl around with his fist clenched, ready to defend himself, like he always does when startled. 

Silent Bob gives Jay a small, encouraging smile, to calm him down. 

Jay's raised fist melts, his hand fluttering downwards as emotions cross his face too quickly to read.

Bob fishes a ten dollar note out from the depths of his coat and proffers it to Jay. 

"Huh?" Jay can't work out why Bob is holding money out to him.

Bob looks down at Jay's other hand, then back up at his face expectantly. Confused, Jay looks down - and realises he is holding the magazine.

"I ain't buyin' this," says Jay quickly, stuffing it back in the shelf. He is horrified that Bob thinks he might want it.

He does want it. 

Bob shrugs, puts the note back away, and ambles out of the newsagents. Jay trails after him and tries to ignore the cold liquid feeling that's sliding all through him now, roiling in the pit of his stomach, coursing up his spinal column and his neck into his brain and down again, pumping through his heart, down the backs of his knees and his inner elbows, into his fingertips, into his toes. 

Realisation is beginning to dawn.

 

~end~


End file.
